Secret Paths
Secret Paths (zu Deutsch: Geheime Pfade) ist das erste Buch der Staffel "Secret Life" *Diese Geschichte wurde am 13.11.2013 von Broken Light erstellt *Diese Geschichte ist eng verbunden mit den Short Adventures "Sunlight" und "When the Sun goes dawn" *Das Special Adventure "Sparks of the Night" sollte einige offene Fragen über Funkenpfote klären Schreibt mir auf meine Disk, wie ihr die Geschichte findet und ob ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt. Ihr könnt Rechtschreibfehler gerne korrigieren, aber mehr auch nicht. Alles Liebe, eure ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ Hauptcharaktere: Sonnenpfote - sie ist eine weiße Kätzin mit goldenen Flecken Hermelinpfote - er ist ein hellbraun getigerter Kater Funkenpfote - sie ist eine grau gescheckte Kätzin Zorn - er ist ein schwarzer Kater mit blutunterlaufenen Augen Hierarchie: AbendClan NachtClan MorgenClan Zorn's Gruppe Cover: Secret Paths_Cover(H).png|Cover_hinten (Klappentext) Klappentext: Sonnenpfote, eine junge Schülerin des AbendClans, wird vom SternenClan dazu auserwählt, eine gefährliche Prophezeiung zu erfüllen: "When the morning comes, a cat will bring the night back and save the clans..." Sonnenpfote hat keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen soll. Doch dann bekommt sie von SternenClan einen Hinweis: "The sun will be able to save the clans when she brought the night..." So macht sich Sonnenpfote mit ihren Freunden Hermelinpfote und Funkenpfote auf den Weg, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Doch dabei treffen sie auf größere Gefahren, als sie es sich hätten träumen lassen... Prolog Die goldgelbe Kätzin preschte durch den Wald. Ihre blauen Augen waren vor Trauer geweitet. Lange irrte sie durch den Wald. Erst spät Nachts erreichte sie den Zweibeinerort. Irritiert blickte die Kätzin sich um. Viele leuchtend Augenpaare beobachteten jeden ihrer Schritte, doch die Kätzin bemerkte sie nicht. Erst als ein Kater mit blutunterlaufenen Augen vor sie sprang, schreckte sie zurück und sah die Augenpaare. "Du Verräterin!", rief der Kater, "Deinetwegen hat uns Kashyra's Bande angegriffen!" "Das geschieht euch recht, Zorn. Ich bereue es nicht, dass ich euch an Kashyra verraten habe.", antwortete die Kätzin mit verhöhnendem Blick. Nun meldete sich eine andere Kätzin zu Wort: "Töte sie, Zorn! Sie soll es bereuen, dass wegen ihr mein Sohn gestorben ist!" "Sei still, Frost. Sie wird leiden, und sie wird es bereuen!", schwor Zorn. Er sprang auf die goldgelbe Kätzin zu. "Bereust du es? Bereust du es, Irrlicht? Leide! Leide und sterbe!", schrie Zorn, als er der Kätzin die Kehle aufriss und ihr den Bauch aufkratzte. Irrlicht lag keuchend auf dem Boden, dem Tode sehr nahe. Blut floss in gewaltigen Ströhmen aus ihren Wunden, und das Letzte was Irrlicht vo ihrem Tod sagte, war: "Ich bereue nichts..." 1. Kapitel (Sonnenpfote's Sicht) Sonnenpfote schlug die Augen auf. Sie wurde von ihrer Freundin Funkenpfote geweckt: "Wach auf, du Schlafmütze! Drachensprenkel hat ihre Jungen bekommen!" Augenblicklich war Sonnenpfote wach. Zusammen mit ihrer Freundin rannte sie über die Lichtung zur Kinderstube. Drachensprenkel lag auf der Seite, an ihren Bauch kuschelten sich zwei kleine Fellbündel. "Hallo Sonnenpfote, hallo Funkenpfote! Ihr wollt meine Jungen kennenlernen? Also das hier ist Pinienjunges", miaute sie, als sie auf das kleine, hellbraune Junge mit dunkler Tigerung zeigte, "und das ist Schmetterlingsjunges.", sie zeigte auf das kleine, braune Fellbündel mit dunkleren Flecken. "Sie sind wunderschön!", hauchte Funkenpfote. "Komm schon, Sonnenpfote!",miaute Rosenseele ihrer Schülerin zu, "Greif mich nocheinmal an." Ich bin so kaputt!,dachte Sonnenpfote. Sie sah ihre Mentorin nur noch verschwommen vor ihren Augen, ihre Beine waren schwer vor Erschöpfung. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Broken Light